


Aoaka - Controlled

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi's life is one which is organized and strictly controlled but he's happy to know that another person is willing to set his mind free from it all. Even if its for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoaka - Controlled

 

Akashi’s freedom lied in the fact that he was able to go to school and enjoy himself with his team. Without the strict rules that bind him at home to everyday life. Outside of that he was damaged with invisible shackles that wrapped around his ankles and dragged wherever he went. Even now as a senior, his life was dictated but became worse when his father discovered what he was trying to hide. He was outraged and in so doing forbid him from even being on the team. It was through the small begs and pleads of his own that his enraged father was persuaded. 

To make sure that his son didn’t get his hopes up, he made him meet his future wife. She was polite and kind but the red head saw nothing in the girls smile. If this was his fathers way of trying to untie the knot between him and his teammate, he would have to try harder. Regardless if he wanted an heir. Akashi’s days was spent in his room. Alone. Reading a book in the dim lighting of his lamp. 

Until he heard a knock on the window.

He got up and immediately greeted the larger figure and embraced him. Breathing in his scent and nearly shedding a tear. This was not the first, second or third time but one of many where they couldn’t be separated. His father didn’t approve of him. No. Not at all. He was lazy, didn’t care about school, rude, and cared nothing for anything but basketball. Akashi didn’t know what he saw in him either but it was the small amounts of time they spent alone that drew them closer. As they collapse on the bed, the caged emperor doesn’t let go of his grip. He clutches in obvious unsaid words that says ‘don’t leave’ and the larger, blue haired male doesn’t. Only running his thick fingers through his hair.

Akashi doesn’t get this chance often. He was glad his father and staff wasn’t home. He would never allow it and the staff couldn’t be trusted. Except for the old nanny that stayed behind. She knows his secret affair but smiles and keeps going. She allows him the things he was denied and was the one close to his mother. She understands his feelings and has no problems going against the words of his father.

“ _Keep look out for me.”_

She nods and smiles and goes her way. Doing as he says without question. Akashi wonders back to the side of his lover and the two entangled themselves in a bed of limbs, unforgotten passion and blissful sin of going against his fathers orders. Akashi wakes up to his partner gone and an empty side. He gets dressed but it hurts to sit when he is needed at the breakfast table and winces when he feels the soreness of his hips. 

“ _Until tomorrow.”_

He says. Only now does he feel the shackles begin to rust.

 


End file.
